


an evil plan to save the world

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hazing, power rangers of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Generation of Miracles are like a sentai team that fights crime only with more punching and less spandex.</p><p>Kagami gets an invitation (sort of) but he still has to pass Akashi's initiation test. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	an evil plan to save the world

Honestly Kagami should have expected something from the way that Kise had given him a _double_ thumbs up and “Good luck, Kagamicchi!” Or maybe from the way that Aomine had just given him a hardy backpat. Or maybe from the fact that Midorima offered him a keychain - some temple item that was supposed to wish good health on the person who carried it. Murasakibara hadn’t really done anything out of the ordinary.

And then there had been Kuroko. Kuroko was generally the only member of their little group that ever seemed to give straight answers and even his answers were, at times, obtuse.

“You’re going to see Akashi-kun …?” A little bit of worry sat in the middle of his forehead.

“Yeah, it’s about time so…” For three whole months the supposed captain of their group had been elusive. Everyone seemed to mention him ‘Akashi was just here’, ‘Akachin said not to do this…’ and so forth and so on but Kagami had yet to meet him. He was beginning to think Akashi was a kind of bizarre hazing ritual.

“… be careful, I’d take a weapon.” Was Kuroko’s advice.

—

Kagami had kind of gotten recruited by accident. He hadn’t even _known_ that Kuroko was part of some crazy underground vigilante group, much less one full of freaks. But their high school basketball club had been attacked and even though Kise had made a really dramatic entrance Kagami had been the one to smash the crook’s head into the wall.

Kuroko had then calmly explained that he was part of the Generation of Miracles, a group of superpowered high schoolers that saved the world in their freetime, also would Kagami like to join? His strength would be really helpful against the forces of evil.

So, that had happened.

He’d been introduced, properly, to Kise who’s special crimefighting abilities seemed to be talking, sparkling and copying whatever move he had seen. Kagami thought it was a little like cheating until the limitations of Kise’s copy (along with a rather blunt “He’s the weakest member of the squad” from Kuroko).

Then there was Midorima who’s specialties were being really weird and sniping things. Sniping anything, really. Sniping _with_ anything. Midorima, despite his tendency to spout horoscopes and carry bizarre objects with him everywhere also gave really good advice which is how Kagami hadn’t been flattened by Aomine. Who’s speciality was just… being … good at beating the shit out of people.

They had no fewer than four scuffles since Kagami had joined. The one time Aomine grabbed him by the back of the head and tried to smear his face across the floor. The other time when Kagami bodychecked Aomine through a window. The third time when Aomine returned the favor only it was into oncoming traffic so forth and so on. It was a little bit of a rivalry.

He hadn’t yet had a confrontation with Murasakibara though he had been warned against taking anything that looked like it might be Murasakibara’s out of the communal fridge. 

—

Akashi was not a very impressive looking person but Kagami did notice that he was holding a knife. It wasn’t a very long knife but one side had rather wicked looking serrated teeth. Also Akashi was wearing a crisp white button down and jeans. This would only become relevant later.

“It’s pretty simple. You try to kill me.” Akashi didn’t even bother greeting him. “If you succeed then you get to be captain. If you perform poorly I’ll kill you.”

“Uh.” 

“Do you have any questions?”

“ _Uh._ ” Kagami had questions but he was still stuck on the whole killing thing. Weren’t they supposed to be superheroes or something like that? Also it really begged the question of how many people had gone in for meetings with Akashi and then ended up a corpse.

Actually he didn’t want to ask about that at all.

He didn’t have much time to think about it anyway because Akashi lunged straight for him with the knife. The first thing to die was the keychain Midorima had given him. With a curse Kagami stumbled backwards and thanked Kuroko (mentally) for the advice about the weapon. Normally he didn’t use weapons but he’d brought a metal bat with him.

The knife didn’t pull back - in fact Akashi did not adjust at all, he just pushed forward entirely intent on gutting Kagami. With another curse Kagami got the bat between him and the knife. There was a hollow clang that was cut off by a scraping sound as Akashi dragged the knife down the length of the bat, twisting the blade so the point aimed back towards Kagami again. He got in close - almost in a body to body lock, where Kagami would have had the advantage - reached with his other hand for Kagami’s face.

Kagami grasped the bat tightly, leaning away from the hand assuming that his height would protect him there. He was only halfway correct. Akashi’s hand abandons the idea of gouging out his eyes or something equally ridiculous but finds purchase in his shoulder. And _somehow_ the little bastard tosses his knife up and uses his now free hand to dislocate Kagami’s shoulder. Then he manages to catch the knife and disengage all before Kagami has a change to try and beat his face in.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Kagami Taiga, if you want to survive.”

After two more failed clubbings, both of which result in Akashi doing nothing more than landing a clean cut on Kagami’s dislocated arm - like tally marks, Kagami abandons the bat. As soon as he tosses it away Akashi smiles.

“Don’t smile now, I’m gonna pummel you.” Kagami declares.

“Well, come on then.” Akashi throws his arms open and drops the knife, inviting Kagami to swing at him. And Kagami does. And Akashi does not defend himself, instead he swings back. Even with one arm Kagami hits hard and he’s sure he’s going to break Akashi’s right cheek. A black eye blossoms and then the skin splits under Akashi’s right eye and blood is everywhere. Akashi’s punches don’t feel lighter at all and soon Kagami is seeing double and a few punches back his nose made a pretty gross crunching noise and his breaths are wet and heavy.

It’s only when Kagami is pretty sure that his legs are going to give out and Akashi has spat at least one tooth on the ground that Akashi announces this will be the last blow. Kagami has exactly two seconds to wonder if this means for himself or Akashi before he’s tipping backwards and banging his head on the floor.

“What the hell did you do?!” He does manage to get out, and he finally notices that the ceiling has a really expensive looking painting on it and probably gold leaf trim.

Akashi leans over him, and offers him a hand. “Welcome, Kagami Taiga.”

And then they both find out that their blood slicked palms are alternatively too slick to give Akashi enough leverage to pull Kagami up but also too sticky to really be pleasant. In the end Akashi calls Murasakibara to help out. Murasakibara grumbles about it, says it’s troublesome but helps pull Kagami to a standing position again.

—

There’s a congratulatory party the next day. Kagami decides Akashi is far too smug about the whole affair and not only that but he definitely doesn’t look near as bad as Kagami feels.

Aomine, in his eternal wisdom, comments: Don’t worry, everyone feels that way.

And that was how Kagami Taiga joined the Generation of Miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently just a one-shot, but maybe after I wrap up some other fics I'll end up with more here.


End file.
